


Boundaries

by KiwiKagari (orphan_account)



Series: Kiwi Universe [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiwiKagari
Summary: Diana and Akko explore the physical part of their relationship. They set up some rules after their first night and learn about themselves as well as each other. OPTIONAL! You don't need to read this to follow the rest of the story, but I wanted to expand on their relationship. However, context is needed if you want the plot, so you may want to check out A Princess and Her Kiwi for the story. If you just want the love stuff, then who needs context?





	1. First Night

**Warning! This is an M rated Story!**

Diana smiled as Akko hugged her from behind and nuzzled into the fluffy material of her robe. Akko threw her leg over Diana's waist closing all space between them, making her girlfriend laugh.

"Are you a backpack now?" Diana chuckled.

"No, I'm a koala!" Akko replied, voice muffled by the soft fabric.

"Of course you are," Diana smiled. After today's events, she didn't want to part from Akko. As it turned out, the feeling was mutual and Akko decided to sleep over in Diana's private room. They were  _soulmates,_ it seemed wrong to just part ways and return to their dorms. Now the two were cuddled up together, unable to fall asleep. Akko felt a wave of adoration wash over her. She released her partner so Diana could turn around and properly face her.

Wordlessly, she kissed Akko, who happily returned Diana's affections. Akko gently held Diana's bottom lip between her teeth, knowing she loved it even if Diana would never admit it. This was a signal for Diana to part her lips further so Akko could deepen the kiss. When they parted for air, Akko trailed kisses along her jawline and throat while Diana tangled one of her hands in Akko's hair pulling her close. Her other hand gripped the fabric of Akko's shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her anchored.

This greedy side of her, the side that wanted to be spoiled, the side that allowed her desire to take over her pride, all of it belonged to Akko. Akko felt the intensity in her girlfriend and responded with her own wanting. She left a small bite on Diana's collarbone, noticing the way Diana's breath hitched and the pleasure that followed.  _That's new,_ Akko thought while taking a mental note to use more teeth in the future. Diana wasn't such a delicate princess after all.

Getting so lost in her lover, Diana didn't register Akko slipping off her robe until the cool air sent a chill through her. "A—Akko," Diana stammered feeling warm hands smoothing over her exposed skin until it reached the clasp on her bra. Feeling the sudden anxiety, Akko trailed her fingers along Diana's sides instead of removing the offending article. Diana felt a bit of disappointment coming from Akko but most notably there was understanding and concern. The fact she stopped as soon as Diana hesitated made her smile. She pushed Akko's bangs back and kissed her forehead.

"Diana we don't—" Akko started.

"No," Diana interjected, "I want to." She let out a sigh and embraced her girlfriend. "It's just—I've never felt this way before. I'm unfamiliar with all this and…I'm unfamiliar with my own body as well."

"What do you—" Akko felt Diana's embarrassment and the realization hit her, "Oh."

"You'll be the first person ever," Diana responded. "It never appealed to me, but now that I have you and I know what love feels like, I want everything that comes with it. I even researched—"

" _Researched?"_ Akko asked incredulously. She imagined Diana diligently reading a smutty novel or analyzing an anatomy book. The traditional witch never cared for tech, so her 'research' would be very different from Akko's. She hoped Diana wouldn't ask her—

"What about you? Have you ever…" Diana trailed off unable to finish her phrase.

_Damn it._ "Not since I came to Luna Nova," Akko answered honestly hoping Diana wouldn't pry. While Diana sensed Akko's discomfort, she was too curious to leave it be. She'd never experienced the sensation herself.

"I heard it's common to think of someone you like when doing it. Did you have someone like that?" Diana inquired.

"Uh...yeah…I did" Akko stuttered. Because of their bond, she couldn't lie even if she wanted to. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She'd rather take on the Missile again that talk about masturbation with her girlfriend.

Diana's eyes widened, "Did you love her?"

"No! I just…admired her." Akko replied.  _Why? Just why?_

Diana pulled back and looked into Akko's eyes, her piercing gaze seeing right into Akko's mind.

"Someone you admired…it's not Shiny Chariot, right?" Diana asked. Akko's embarrassment and guilt said it all.

"Really, Akko?" Diana sighed exasperatedly. She released Akko and buried her face in her pillow, laying on her stomach. She wasn't mad in fact, she should have seen this coming. However, Ursula had become a motherly figure for them both making this entire situation way too bizarre. She needed a moment to sort this out.

While Akko didn't feel any anger coming from Diana, she asked anyway, "Princess, are you mad?" No response came from the conflicted witch. Akko eyed Diana's exposed porcelain skin, she never put her robe back on. Akko crawled over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on the small of her back, feeling her shudder. "Don't be mad! I only have eyes for you, Diana, I promise," Akko cooed while she nuzzled Diana's bare skin sweetly. She trailed light kisses wherever she could, occasionally suckling to create kiss marks. Akko knew Diana wasn't upset because of their bond, she was just playing hard to get.

Diana was enjoying Akko's attention and didn't even flinch when her lover unhooked her bra. Akko's possessiveness was stirring her up even more. Akko cherished every inch of her soulmate with her lips. Diana's heart fluttered at the amount of love and admiration that enveloped her.

Akko ran a single finger down Diana's spine, feeling lust ignite. She added a gentle bite to her kiss mark mission, experimenting with different pressures until she figured out Diana liked things a bit rougher than she originally thought. Akko was taking advantage of her soulmate bond with Diana, keeping track of every spike of pleasure she caused her lover. Slowly, she was mapping out her Diana's vulnerabilities so she could exploit them later. She moved away from Diana's frame only to admire her work. She watched as the bites and kiss marks created constellations across her beauty's back. Satisfied, she moved to Diana's legs kissing up from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. She wanted to touch Diana for so long and now that she knew Diana liked it, there was no stopping her.

Diana felt like she was being worshipped and subdued at the same time. Akko was spoiling her so much yet at the same time she could feel the intense passion coming from her companion. It was loving yet dangerous. Akko was physically stronger than Diana and she could do whatever she wanted. The athlete's energy made her think of a raging thunderstorm trapped inside a shell of lean muscle and smooth skin. While Akko could easily overwhelm Diana, instead she loved her with caution and caring caresses. Akko's elation at just being so close to Diana reminded her of her two dogs back home, making her smile into her pillow. Every motion was sincere and came from Akko's heartfelt desire to be closer to Diana.

Feeling bold, Akko grazed her teeth along her inner thigh before leaving yet another love bite. Akko loved Diana's voice, but the sweet sound was muffled as Diana bit back her moans. Diana was never the noisy type, so Akko decided to humble her girlfriend by tearing her voice out of her.

Diana felt the change but had no idea what her Kiwi was up to. Puppy Akko was gone for a moment, and a jolt of hunger emitted from her petite form. Without warning, Akko gripped the waistband of Diana's panties in her teeth and yanked them down.

_THUMP_

Akko took a pillow to the head for that, but she laughed and admired the red hue blooming on Diana's face. She wasn't angry, just surprised. However, Diana didn't pull her underwear back up. Instead, she completely pulled off the remaining article and sat straight up. She gave Akko's shirt a gentle tug. "You too," she ordered. Akko nodded her head and swallowed once before stripping off her top and shorts. Since she usually didn't sleep with a bra, she slowly pulled off the remaining piece of clothing, leaving her just as bare as Diana. At first, they sensed each other's insecurities erupt but soon all that came over them was awe and adoration.

Diana was too beautiful, Akko briefly wondered if she was real. Her long wavy hair fell over her creamy shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled in the dim room. Diana didn't bother covering her chest, allowing Akko to marvel at her supple flesh. This was her Diana, her soulmate, her friend, her princess, and her world. She wanted to reach out and hold her but, Diana looked so divine at moment Akko was too captivated to move. The only imperfections on her body were the love bites and hickeys Akko gave her, but they only served to arouse her more. Even the little scar on her lower lip seemed to have a charm to it. Akko let her eyes travel the entirety of Diana's body wanting to commit her frame to memory.

Diana always saw Akko as her adorable goof, her cute Kiwi. She loved Akko's bright eyes and soft round cheeks. Her pink lips were parted slightly, as she stared at Diana in awe. Diana could feel Akko's wonder and pondered if she could feel hers as well. Akko's form was full of contradictions, feminine yet strong, lean but with gentle curves. Diana would have never used the word  _sensual_ to describe the witch before, but now it seemed like the only word that fitted. She needed to touch her. Diana embraced Akko slowly, relishing the girl's warmth. She could feel Akko's heartbeat against her own.

Akko pulled away a bit in order to kiss Diana again. She pulled Diana into her lap and firmly held her in place by her waist. Diana wrapped her arms around her lover's neck as she felt Akko deepen the kiss. She then trailed them down Akko's front until she reached her chest, cupping the soft flesh gently. Akko gasped into the kiss and broke it so she could nuzzle Diana's shoulder. Diana continued to massage Akko's chest while nibbling at Akko's sensitive ear, making sounds of pleasure escape her lips. Akko laid down on the bed and dragged her hand from Diana's thighs to her rear before giving a firm squeeze. She smirked into Diana's shoulder when earned a squeak of surprise. Diana bit Akko in retaliation making her chuckle.

Diana kissed down Akko's toned stomach and her inner thigh. She gazed into Akko's eyes for approval before tentatively touching her most sensitive region. Akko let out a little moan when Diana traced her front with her fingers. She admired Akko's shy yet eager expression. Her face was flushed and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Diana…" Akko whimpered. Diana smiled at Akko before giving her another kiss, hand never leaving her core. She gently pushed past Akko's entrance making her gasp again. She was going to ask if Akko was in any pain but she could feel a tidal wave of pleasure emit from her lover. Instead, she carefully pushed forward, looking for Akko's sweet spot.

She wasn't lying about her research. Akko let out a much louder moan once Diana found it and proceeded to massage that point, alternating between massaging the rest of the area and Akko' sweet spot so as not to overstimulate and hurt her love. Diana moved her head back to Akko's chest, kissing one of her sensitive peaks before wrapping her lips around it. Akko's hand moved to Diana's head, tangling in her hair, the other one fisting the sheets. Diana could feel Akko building up. Out of nowhere she said something in Japanese and Diana was somewhat upset she had no idea what, but it was incredibly sexy. She made a mental note to work on her Japanese over the break. Akko's uneven breathing quickened. "Diana, I— "Akko started.

"It's ok, love. Go ahead," Diana said, feeling Akko tighten up around her fingers. She could even feel Akko's oncoming climax through their bond, making the moment surreal. Akko cried out and held Diana's wrist to stop her from moving. Diana only removed herself when she felt Akko recovering from her orgasm.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? You're not allowed to be amazing at everything!" Akko remarked between breaths. Diana just chuckled and laid down beside her.

Diana delighted in the rise and fall of her chest, her flushed cheeks, her warm smile, and her loving eyes. She'd seen a new side of Akko and she hoped to see more in the future. Diana leaned in for another kiss, this one gentle and slow compared to the heated ones they shared moments ago. "Diana, I want to touch you too," Akko whined while snuggling into the crook of Diana's neck.

"After you recover your strength, you can" Diana responded. She subtly rubbed her thighs together, hoping Akko wouldn't notice her lust rising. She was already bothered from Akko's teasing earlier, but now she felt like she was on  _fire_  after seeing Akko come undone. However, her efforts to hide her were in vain. The moment Akko's head cleared she felt Diana's raw need. She flipped her girlfriend on her back easily and started her assault from Diana's neck. She mimicked her earlier actions, leaving love bites in soft flesh. Diana was caught off guard and mewled as Akko massaged one of her breasts while suckling on the other. Akko dragged her teeth across the sensitive peak, forcing a moan out of Diana. She continued to leave open-mouthed kisses along Diana's torso as she moved lower. She made sure to nip at Diana's inner thigh and bit hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. She'd been waiting for this for so long, and apparently so did Diana.

Diana couldn't comprehend how Akko seemed to know her body so well. While Diana had a general idea of sensitive locations thanks to her research, Akko knew of oddly specific areas that Diana would have never thought to pay attention to. She seemed to understand more about her body than Diana did herself, manipulating her until she writhed. Diana whimpered when she felt Akko's teeth, it was a strange mix of pain and pleasure. "You're a bit of a masochist, huh Diana?" Akko smirked against her inner thigh. Diana shuddered, she could feel Akko's warm breath against her center and it was driving her mad!

"I'm not—" she was cut-off by a wave of euphoria as Akko bit her again. Akko didn't tease her again though and gently ran her tongue over the bite in a soothing manner. "Akko, please."

"Please what?" Akko grinned. She sat up straight and pulled Diana closer to her by her waist. She then leaned over and intertwined her fingers with Diana's. Diana's breath hitched when Akko rolled her hips against her. She needed friction, but Akko was being a bully! The person on top of her wasn't her sweet Kiwi or the breathless girl she pleased. This Akko was going to eat her alive. Diana wrapped her legs around Akko's waist, pulling her impossibly close. It still wasn't enough.

"Akko, you know what! Just do it!" Diana whined.

Akko moved Diana's hands above her head, pinning them there effortlessly. She used her free hand to gently stroke Diana's center. She smirked when she felt how ready Diana was, but she didn't oblige. Instead, she continued to tease her lover, making Diana feel new heights of frustration. "Akko, I need you. Please, don't bully me," Diana begged.

Akko loved Diana, there was no question about that, but for some reason seeing the usually authoritative witch so submissive and frustrated made something click for her. She decided to finally give her soulmate release. Akko removed her hand completely, making Diana groan in frustration. She then lowered herself to Diana's center.

"Akko, Wait! That's—" Diana threw her head back and mewled as she gripped Akko's long hair and pulled her closer. Akko didn't want to accidentally hurt her since Diana never touched herself before. This was the best option. Akko held Diana in place by her thighs to keep the girl from bucking. Diana forgot about one particularly sensitive area, but Akko decided it would be a good time to teach her. She flicked her tongue against the small bundle of nerves.

"AKKO!" Diana screamed. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. As Akko built Diana up towards her climax, she carefully slipped a single finger inside. Diana tightened up around Akko as she gently explored uncharted territory. Diana had found a certain spot earlier that drove her crazy! She wanted to return the favor, but where—

"Shit!" Diana gasped.

_Guess I found it,_ Akko thought to herself. Her second finger slipped in easily without hurting Diana, much to her relief.

Diana felt her release coming. Akko's soft tongue and knowing fingertips were too much! "Akko, I—"

Diana screamed Akko's name, her voice filling the room. Akko waited until Diana relaxed before extracting herself. She felt satisfied with her work and looked up at Diana.

"Don't you dare even think about kissing me," Diana warned. Akko pouted, but it was understandable. She retrieved a towel from one of Diana's drawers and proceeded to clean up. Diana was still out of it, drawing concern from Akko.

"Diana, are you ok? Do you want some water?" Akko asked, walking over and massaging Diana's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just give me a moment," Diana assured while trying to catch her breath. She just had her first orgasm at the hands of her darling. Diana looked absolutely defeated, face flushed and eyes dazed. Maybe it was because they were rivals, but a defeated Diana is something she needed to see more of. Feeling the sudden lust emit from her partner she sent a glare at Akko.

"I can't help it! Diana, I love you. Let me show you how much you mean to me," Akko said as she pulled Diana's back against her chest. She seemingly reverted into her Kiwi, though Diana knew better.

"No," Diana stated simply. It was hard to resist Akko when she asked so endearingly, holding her close against her chest. However, she remembered that not only was Akko athletic, she was trained by  _Ursula_  of all people. Akko's stamina was way above the average individual's.

She would love Diana to death if she let her.

Diana felt her girlfriend trace circles into her shoulders, making her feel drowsy. She would have drifted off if Akko didn't attempt to subtly move her hand closer to Diana's chest. "Akko, down!" she chided. Akko groped her rear instead.  _I'm dating a succubus,_ Diana thought.

"Can we at least take a shower together? I'll behave!" Akko whined.

"You most certainly won't," Diana responded dryly, yet she got up anyway. "Let's go, these intimate sessions are nice, but the aftermath isn't."

" _Intimate sessions_?" Akko chuckled as she got up. "But you're right, this is sort of gross. It'd be nice if you had your own bathroom—"

"I do," Diana responded as she opened what Akko thought was a second closet for research materials.

"You never told me you had a personal bathroom! You're a true aristocrat, Princess. I'm so jealous," Akko exclaimed as she entered the bathroom. Under the bright light, she could see all the markings she left on Diana.

"I didn't realize you left so many," Diana remarked as she caught her reflection in the mirror. "I suppose I'll need to heal these." For some reason, the idea of Diana erasing her marks disappointed her. Diana sensed the change and smiled, "I guess you'll need to do it again. Later."

Akko beamed at her and followed Diana into the moment the water turned on, Akko slid her hands up Diana's sides. "Do you want to sleep on the floor?" Diana threatened. While the motion was innocent, Diana didn't trust herself either. Akko was too sweet and too…talented. She'd easily fall back under her soulmate's spell and lose herself. Akko laughed but kept her hands to herself after that.

When they re-entered the room, Diana pulled her robe over her bare figure, not bothering with undergarments. As they snuggled up next to each other, Diana felt fondness coming from her companion. Akko stroked her girlfriend's hair gently, every movement filled with love.

"Akko?" she called sleepily.

"What is it?" Akko asked, still petting , Diana was the one who coddled her but behind closed doors, Akko returned the favor.

"Next time, I'll get you back," Diana challenged before drifting off.

_Next time._

How was Akko supposed to sleep after that?

**The morning after**

Akko had woken up before her and left Diana to sleep in while she started their shared duties alone. Diana smiled at the cute note her girlfriend left for her as well as a pitcher of water with heart shaped ice cubes. Diana poured herself a glass and sipped it while she entered her bathroom. She noticed a small mark on her neck. When she opened her robe, she noticed that her chest, thighs and upper back were once again covered in kiss marks.  _I thought I healed these, how—_

She noticed a new bite mark on her butt. The realization hit her.

_I'm seriously dating a succubus._

**Bonus**

"Akko, why are you molesting your pillow?" Hannah asked as she entered the red team's dorm. Barbara asked her to return some books to Lotte, but when she arrived she was greeted with the sight of Akko unbuttoning a blouse she put on a pillow.

"Actually, she's molesting  _my_  pillow," Sucy corrected. "She got her hands on some crappy magazine about 'impressing your lover' or something. It's considered sexy if you undress someone completely without fumbling."

"Is that Diana's blouse?" Hannah inquired with her arms crossed.

"I need it! It's a necessary sacrifice for our relationship!" Akko defended.

"Akko's been practicing for the past three days," Lotte added.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Where did you even get these?" she asked while picking up one of the magazines.

"Barbara lent them to me," Akko responded as she re-dressed Sucy's pillow for another attempt.

"Barb did?" Hanna asked in disbelief. If Barbara found these things attractive...

"I'm taking these," Hannah declared while confiscating the magazines.

"Please do, you'll be doing us all a favor," Sucy commented. "You weren't here when she read about serenades. It was awful." Lotte let out nervous laughter.

"You can't take those! I need them!" Akko argued.

"Too bad," Hannah replied while dashing out of the room. Akko was cute and Diana was already head over heels for her.  _I need them more!_

"Hannah! Are you standing in the way of my love!? Get back here!" Akko said while chasing Hannah.

Sucy and Lotte looked at each other and shrugged.

Just another day at Luna Nova.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, concrete consent is extremely important! One should always gain permission from their partner before proceeding. You should actually ask if hickeys are ok too because the marks will linger since they are technically bruises, becoming a nuisance.
> 
> I in no way shape or form think it's ok to leave any marks without proper consent.
> 
> I wrote that last bit to mostly capture their character. Akko and Diana are still learning the ropes and don't know how to properly do these things yet. I think in Akko's head, it's a harmless prank, not realizing what she did was wrong. They're doing stuff based on their "research", after all. It's not what I personally think, rather how I think the characters would act, based on Akko's impulsiveness and impish nature. She's a good bean! She just needs some guidance. I feel like Diana wouldn't be mad since she understands Akko doesn't mean any harm, but she recognizes that something isn't right.


	2. Rules and Cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko set up some rules and boundaries. Sometime after first chapter but before "Queen of Kiwis".

Diana sighed.

She should have known this would happen. After their first time, Akko had left several kiss marks on her while she was still sleeping. She knew Akko was only playing a prank and she wasn't angry, in fact, she found it endearing. Akko's impish nature was one of the many things she loved about her, but that didn't change the fact what Akko did was wrong. Diana wanted to make sure her girlfriend understood exactly what she did. They needed to work together on their relationship in order to make it flourish. When her beloved came out of the shower Diana could feel the fatigue coming from the other girl, making her debate whether it was a good time to have this conversation. However, because of their bond, Akko knew Diana had something on her mind and insisted they talk.

The moment Diana explained Akko's error, Akko rolled up in the bedsheets and bawled dramatically. Diana didn't really know what to do with the guilty caterpillar beside her. The fact Akko took her mistake so seriously made her smile, but they couldn't talk like this.

"Akko, it's alright. I'm not angry, I just wanted to guide you. I know you didn't mean any harm, now come here," Diana cooed at the bundle of blankets. Akko popped her head out of her cocoon, big tears falling from her eyes.

"No! I don't deserve cuddles, I took advantage of you!" she cried before retreating back into her fortress of blankets.

"That's a bit extreme," Diana responded with her eyebrows raised. Akko made no attempt to move. Diana sat against the headboard, "Kiwi, it's chilly tonight. I wish you would come warm me up," she implied. Akko peeked from the sheets, red eyes blinking away tears.  _She's so cute,_ Diana thought as Akko shuffled over. Akko sat in between Diana's legs, leaning her back against Diana's front and pulled the sheets around them. Diana wrapped her arms around Akko's waist and kissed her cheek. Akko turned a bit to face her and Diana took advantage of the moment to kiss the scar on her lip. Akko smiled at her and returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Diana," Akko apologized for the umpteenth time.

"I know," Diana replied. She nuzzled Akko's neck and rested on her shoulder. Ever since their first time, Diana knew she'd want more. It was as if a whole new world opened up to her and she knew for a fact Akko was worse than her. She could feel random bursts of lust even when she did the most mundane tasks, like reading or paperwork. Akko never really acted on these feelings other than giving Diana a passionate kiss, trying to be considerate of her love's feelings. Diana felt a bit guilty that she couldn't give Akko the attention she deserved. She was just so tired at the end of her day and she was grateful Akko understood that. However, it seemed tonight their roles were switched, Akko was exhausted from her training and extra lessons while Diana couldn't help the longing she felt as she held Akko close to her chest. She slipped her hand under Akko's shirt and traced circles onto her stomach, a gesture she knew Akko enjoyed.

"Since we are both inexperienced, we should speak directly with each other instead of relying solely on our bond. Perhaps we should lay out some rules first? That way we can concrete our consent and make sure we don't cross any lines," Diana suggested as she ran her hands over Akko's sides.

"What kind of stuff should I avoid doing?" Akko inquired, delighting in the feeling of Diana's cooler hands against her warm skin.

Diana thought for a moment. "I don't like crude language."

"I remember you using some rough words during our first time, though," Akko stated. It wasn't a challenge, just an observation.

"That was different…" Diana defended, feeling heat rush to her face.

"I gotcha," Akko laughed. "I was wondering, you know how you always say 'rear' or 'hindquarters' because you're scared of the word 'butt'?"

"I'm not scared of it, I just think there are better ways of saying it," Diana explained.

"Well then, what do you call  _down there_?" Akko asked while mindlessly drawing shapes into Diana's thigh with her finger.

Diana balked. "We don't need to call it anything!" she stammered. "Anyway, that brings me to another topic! Don't try to kiss me after you…you know." Akko smirked but didn't tease her girlfriend. "Also, I would like to try doing that to you too," she continued sheepishly.

"You're willing to go down on me but you won't let me kiss you if I do it?" Akko inquired confusedly.

"It's different because I love you! I adore every single part of you," Diana defended. She placed a kiss on Akko's cheek for emphasis. "I'd rather not…sample myself," Diana was struggling with euphemisms now.

"Don't worry, that's why you have me!" Akko remarked making Diana even redder than before.

"Akko!" Diana exclaimed, "I'm going to shove you off the bed."

"I don't mind doing it on the floor," Akko countered mostly to fluster Diana. Diana could feel Akko's amusement at discomposing her and retaliated by tickling the shorter girl. Akko giggled and squirmed until Diana felt she had enough. She didn't want to wear out the already tired witch.

"What about the things you like? What do you want me to do?" Akko asked sincerely. Even though she was the one who wanted to have this talk, Diana was sure she'd die of embarrassment before the end of their conversation.

"I like when it when you…" Diana bit her lip hesitantly. Akko waited for Diana to continue and gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze, "…bite." Akko hummed in response.

"I noticed that. I don't want to accidentally hurt you, so I'll start off gently and increase the pressure. If anything feels uncomfortable, let me know right away!" Akko stated seriously. "I like nibbling you too, in the squishy places! You're like a marshmallow!"

"Squishy?" Diana asked a little miffed. She gently squeezed Akko's round cheeks, waiting for some elaboration. Akko playfully nipped at Diana's fingertips before answering.

"I like it, you feel so soft and cuddly," Akko added trying to alleviate Diana's displeasure. Diana was slender, yet she had all these wonderful curves Akko was happy to explore. Akko often wondered how such a beautiful person, inside and out, could exist. She was admittedly a bit tired from her lesson, but she still wanted to feel Diana again. "I missed you," she confessed.

Diana stroked Akko's hair and studied her face. Akko was exhausted, yet she struggled to stay up because she wanted more time with Diana. Diana felt guilty, knowing Akko would do anything to spend just a few more minutes with her, yet she was always so caught up in her duties she neglected her Kiwi. "What about you, love? Is there anything I should avoid or something you want?" she asked while giving Akko a kiss on her nose.

"My ears are sensitive," Akko confessed. "It feels nice when you touch them, but if you get too rough it hurts. You've never done it, but I had a teacher back in Japan who once dragged me all the way down the corridor to the principal's office by my ear! It really hurt, I thought it was going to come off!" Akko chuckled. While Akko mostly left that event in the past, Diana didn't like the idea of someone manhandling her girlfriend. She kissed the tip of Akko's ears as if kissing away the phantom pain, making Akko feel warm and fuzzy inside. "One more thing…"

Diana smiled at Akko. Akko's cute button nose, tender eyes, and tiny smile were impacting her heavily, making her heart race. It was such an innocent yet loving expression—

"I like it when you beg," Akko continued.

_Of course,_ Diana thought. "I wasn't begging," Diana argued.

"You totally were," Akko smirked, "Want me to refresh your memory?" Akko slid her hand inside Diana's robe and trailed her fingers down Diana's side. The touch was so light, yet it gave Diana goosebumps.

"You can barely even keep your eyes open," Diana replied.

"How can I sleep like this? Diana, you know what you're doing to me," Akko pouted. Diana couldn't argue with that. Akko felt her desire through their connection and returned Diana's feelings despite her fatigue. While their emotions usually felt like a flow of current between them, when their feelings synced they swirled like a whirlpool and they couldn't tell their own emotions apart. Their harmonization added a certain depth to their exchanges. Every word, gaze, and gesture seemed to work on multiple levels making every one of their physical interactions have a certain intimacy they couldn't find anywhere else. It was hard to turn away once they got to that point. The couple snuggled closer, cherishing the moment.

Akko gently kissed Diana's neck before looking up into Diana's eyes. Diana smiled at Akko's silent request, "It's fine, you can leave as many as you want," she confirmed before capturing Akko's lips with her own. She was glad Akko was taking their talk to heart. While Akko never told her soulmate, the fact Diana allowed her to leave evidence of her love on her perfect skin had a profound meaning to her. Diana, with all her pride, status, and allure, wanted Akko and every flaw she came with, even allowing Akko to place a few imperfections on her too. Even though her kiss marks be gone by tomorrow via healing, they felt like promises between her and Diana that lasted forever.

Akko's random gentle kisses upgraded to more intense and intentional ones. Akko tried to turn around to go even further, but Diana stopped her. "Aren't you tired? Kiwi, you should rest," Diana urged knowing Akko was sleepy. She needed to look out for the other girl since Akko was just as stubborn as her at times.

Akko shook her head, "I finally have you right where I want you!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Diana chuckled, but her laughter died when she felt Akko's hands on hers.

Wordlessly, Akko took one of Diana's hands and placed it on her left breast. She brought the other one hand to her lips so she could place a kiss on Diana's palm. That was the final straw, they could sleep in tomorrow.

Diana gripped the hem of Akko's shirt and Akko raised her arms so Diana could remove it in one swift motion. Diana tossed it into some random corner of the room before pulling Akko in for a deep kiss. She only broke the kiss to slip off her robe before going right back in. Akko would occasionally give her lower lip a gentle tug and Diana retaliated by running her tongue over Akko's upper lip, making Akko smile. Diana massaged Akko's chest, gently teasing pink peaks making the other witch gasp into the kiss. Diana started trailing kisses down Akko's neck, occasionally suckling at the sensitive skin. "You can leave them on me too. I want you too," Akko permitted making Diana smirk. She made sure to leave a kiss mark before moving to Akko's ear. Diana nibbled at Akko's ear as one of her hands down glided Akko's front, making the shorter girl shudder under her touch. She slipped her hand into Akko's shorts, surprised when she met smooth, soft skin. "I wanted to feel you more directly. If you don't like it—" Akko explained.

"No, I was just surprised. I like it," Diana assured before placing more hot kisses on Akko's neck. She kissed and nipped Akko's neck down to her shoulders while her hand teased Akko's entrance. The other hand was giving Akko's chest just as much attention. From this position, Diana had access to all of her most sensitive places, making Akko's pulse quicken. Akko was starting to get more vocal, moaning and whimpering. Akko tried to roll her hips against Diana's slick teasing fingers.

"Diana, more," Akko whined. Diana smirked against her neck before nipping a little harder on the sensitive skin. "That's not what I meant! Why are you being such a meanie!" Akko complained.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Diana responded coyly. Akko was ready now, but she continued to torment the girl. She circled around Akko's sensitive bud without ever touching it and occasionally placed pressure on her entrance but always stopped just before her finger could slip in. It's true, she did tease Diana on their first night but it's been weeks since then! She waited patiently, something that was difficult for her already, and now Diana was pushing her even more. Akko pouted and grabbed Diana's hand off her breast. She brought the captured hand up to her mouth and took Diana's index finger between her teeth. As promised, there was very little pressure behind the tiny munch. Still, Diana felt a jolt through her body, loving the  _edge_ the nip gave her. She finally gave in and gently slipped a digit in, making Akko let out a sigh. The shorter girl released her grip on Diana's index finger and brought it into her mouth instead. The feeling of Akko's warm soft tongue enveloping her sent Diana reeling. Akko was… _wow._

Diana was speechless at Akko's fervor. After feeling her girlfriend relax she slipped in another finger, keeping a steady rhythm. Akko mewled, releasing Diana's captured digit and reached up into Diana's hair, wanting a kiss. Diana heeded her request and kissed Akko slowly, but passionately. She never grew tired watching the way Akko's eyelashes fluttered closed when she kissed her. Diana increased her pace, making Akko moan and momentarily break the kiss before she attempted to find Diana's lips again. Diana alternated between teasing Akko's pearl and massaging that oh so sensitive spot that made Akko cry out. The other hand gently raked over Akko's front while Diana nuzzled her lover and whispered sweet nothings. She moved Akko's bangs away from her face and kissed her flushed cheek. Diana knew why Akko was so much more intense this time.

She was lonely.

Anyone on the outside would blame hormones, but Diana knew Akko communicated through actions. While known for being a chatterbox, Akko's behavior revealed more about her than words ever could. Akko missed Diana's presence. She didn't have enough time with her girlfriend and this was one of the few chances she had to express to Diana how much she loved her. They had no other outlets to show how much they meant to each other. Akko was longing for her, yet Diana couldn't be there because of her workload. Akko never complained, but her actions spoke volumes.

_I miss you. I need you. Love me._

Diana was going to just that.

"Akko, lean forward," she whispered, slipping her hand free making Akko let out a whine. She didn't hesitate and leaned forward onto the bed, on her hands and knees. She glanced back at Diana expectantly, desire blazing in her eyes and bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Diana slowly removed Akko's remaining clothing, gulping when she had a good view of everything. When her eyes landed on the wetness on Akko's inner thighs, her throat dry. She saw this position in one of her books but it didn't really interest her, yet when it was  _Akko,_ everything changed. She reached out caressed one of the plump cheeks making Akko giggle, despite her need.

"See something you like?" she smirked. Diana smiled back and gave the soft area a squeeze.

"You have a very cute…butt," Diana responded making Akko beam. She made Diana say butt!

All traces of innocent giddiness were soon replaced with lust when Diana traced over her entrance before penetrating again. Akko moaned and gasped while Diana pleasured her, feeling her arms grow weak. Diana moved over Akko, her chest pressed against the smaller witch's back. She used her height to her advantage and kissed whatever patch of skin she could reach. Akko's arms started to give out and she rested her head on the sheets, balling her fists into the fabric. Diana could reach new places she never could in this position. She felt herself tighten around Diana as she started approaching her climax. Akko bit the sheets, stifling her voice.

Diana extracted herself from Akko making the other girl release a sound between a breathy moan and a cry of frustration. She sent a glare at Diana who jumped a bit at the intense gaze. "I just want to hear your voice and see your face. I'm done teasing. You have my word," she assured. Akko deliberately took her time turning around, still glaring all the way. Diana gave her an apologetic smile and leaned in to kiss her, however, Akko turned her head refusing Diana.

Akko never refused kisses.

Diana made a mental note not go overboard with her teasing in the future. While she herself enjoyed the reward after being built up to such a degree, Akko wasn't having it. She was like a naughty puppy who demanded treats and Diana was denying her. Sometimes she forgot how impatient her Kiwi was. Diana continued to pepper Akko's face, neck, and chest with kisses until Akko gave in. She knew Akko couldn't refuse her for very long.

"Diana, you're literally killing me," Akko pouted. Still, she wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Akko's nails gently raked through Diana's hair and over her back. She thought all was forgiven until Akko slipped her hands down all the way to Diana's posterior. Akko slipped her leg in between Diana's and pressed her thigh against Diana's core. Diana squeaked in surprise but couldn't stop herself from grinding into Akko's thigh. Akko smirked and held Diana firmly by her rear, creating more friction. Diana's head dipped to Akko's shoulder, her soft vocalizations encouraging Akko. The sudden shift caught Diana off guard, but she was determined to reclaim her position.

"W—wait, I'm supposed to be in charge right now," Diana panted. Akko only grinned and nibbled at Diana's ear. Diana forced her hips to stop moving and straddled Akko's waist instead.

"I'm. On. Top," Diana emphasized. She was trying to make up for missed time by spoiling her girlfriend and Akko was distracting her!

However, her declaration fell on deaf ears. Akko was too busy admiring her rosy cheeks and mussed hair. The melting quality of her blue eyes fueled the fire in Akko's heart. She reached up and touched the scar on Diana's lip tenderly. Akko slowly slid her hands down to Diana's chest, massaging the soft flesh and gently tweaked sensitive peaks making Diana mewl. She leaned into the touch, looking into Akko's warm eyes. Diana liked letting someone else do all the work for once. It was liberating to trust Akko and let herself be guided for a change. Diana took her duties seriously, but sometimes it could so overwhelming. Everyone looked up to her for guidance, her every action rippled with consequences. She tried to be perfect in the public's eye, but here with Akko, she didn't have too. She spent so much time thinking, stressing, and generally being trapped in her own mind. Akko's touch seemed to ground her back in her own body and she did enjoy just a bit of roughness in the mix. Maybe what they had wasn't exactly the Hollywood picture of intimacy, but nonetheless, it was what they wanted. Something so primal and outside of Diana's usually refined life gave her a certain thrill.

Eventually, she strengthened her resolve and pinned Akko's hands against the bed. Akko started giving her puppy dog eyes, but Diana had a mission to complete. "Wait," she ordered. Akko behaved, smiling impishly at her Princess.

" _I love you_ ," Akko remarked, not realizing she accidentally said this in Japanese. Diana smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. She knew what Akko meant despite the language barrier. Despite the shift in control, there was an understanding between them. The only reason their relationship escalated to this degree is because of the trust they had in each other.

"I love you too," she whispered into Akko's ear, making the other girl shudder. Diana grinned. While Akko was such a tomboy, she seemed to react strongly to a more delicate touch while Diana was the opposite. Diana kissed down Akko's jawline, neck, and stomach leaving a few kiss marks before suckling Akko's inner thigh. Akko yelped when she felt Diana's tongue against her.

"Y—you were serious?" Akko panted out. Diana said she wanted to try it, but now that she was actually doing it, Akko's mind started to blank.

"Don't like it?" Diana asked, briefly pausing her affections.

"I like it," Akko assured, "I just wish you'd quit stopping!  _Please!"_ Akko responded, once again slipping into her native tongue. Diana peeked up at her, resting her cheek on Akko's thigh. Akko was about to flip Diana over for being so endearing and irritating at the same time. She was in between heaven and hell right now!

"Can you continue speaking in Japanese?" Diana requested shyly. While Akko was fluent in English, her Japanese seemed to roll off her tongue and glide through the air.

"Of course, Princess.  _Now hurry up,"_ Akko urged. Diana smiled at her before continuing with fervor making Akko fist the sheets. Akko uttered phrases of encouragement and a few naughtier things amongst her increasingly unintelligible language. Feeling herself draw near, she called out to Diana, wanting to hold her hand. Diana obliged, reaching up so Akko could grasp her hand. "D—Diana, I'm—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Akko climaxed with a loud cry. She panted heavily, chest heaving and skin flushed. Diana used the sheet to wipe off before laying down next to her girlfriend. Akko lazily turned and rested her head against Diana's chest. Diana brushed her bangs out of her face and cooed at Akko while she embraced her. Feeling the other witch recover her breath, Diana smiled down at her. "I guess I got you this time," she smiled. Akko blinked up at her, red tinge still on her cheeks.

"Give me a minute, I need to return the favor," Akko mumbled against Diana.

"I'm fine. You don't need to—" Diana was cut off when she realized Akko was now on top of her.

"I need to and I want to," Akko pouted. Diana was absolutely bewildered. On one hand, she was happy that Akko was going to take care of her, on the other she knew this wouldn't end well.

**Morning After**

When Akko finally awoke, she noticed a lack of Diana in the room. She groggily recalled last night's events and cringed. She had successfully satisfied Diana, however, she fell asleep immediately afterward. As in, she fell asleep right on top of her girlfriend's stomach  _mid-sentence_  unable to stay up any longer. Akko let out a sigh, there was nothing sexy about fainting from exhaustion on top of your significant other's tummy.

After a few minutes of self-pitying, Akko finally decided to leave the bed. She brushed her teeth and entered the shower, thinking of Diana the entire time. She wanted to support Diana, but at the same time, she wanted to do more with Diana. While she enjoyed making love to her girlfriend, she wanted to go on dates and do other couple things. She didn't want their 'sessions,' as Diana called them, to be their only outlet. Akko let the warm water wash over her as she tried to organize her thoughts. She thought about how Diana always liked hot showers with a little sting to them but she would lower the temperature so Akko would be comfortable when she joined her. Diana didn't lock the bathroom door anymore, surrendering her privacy. Sometimes they took bubble baths together and Diana even allowed her to bring in bath toys! The only baths she truly enjoyed were ones with Diana and her duckies. Even Diana's bedroom started to look more like  _their_ room with Akko's plushies and other belongings taking residence there. Akko thought about how when they cuddled, Diana gave her head massages or scratched her back. Diana even let Akko use her butt as a pillow once! Every part of Diana was perfect pillow material, though her tushy was by far the best.

Gosh, Diana was so considerate and yet here she saw wanting more from her! Akko felt guilty, she couldn't interfere with Diana's dream when Diana was doing so much for her already. She hoped in the future they'd have more time together, but right now she'd suck it up and deal with it. She wasn't going to selfishly impose on Diana, instead, she should focus on bettering herself.

When she finally exited the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of Diana reading something on the bed. "Princess! I was just thinking about you!" Akko exclaimed happily.

"Good morning, Kiwi," Diana smiled back, cautiously tucking the book away. "I brought us breakfast, though it's already lunch time now." Diana motioned toward the desk where she placed the breakfast.

"Best girlfriend ever!" Akko chirped while getting dressed. Diana let her use one of her drawers as her own so Akko didn't need to go back to her dorm for clothes. Once finished dressing in casual clothes, she plopped her head in Diana's lap. Diana ran her fingers through Akko's hair, making the other girl mewl.

"Akko, last night I tossed your clothes into random parts of the room," Diana began. "I apologize for my behavior. It was careless of me, but I did pick up everything this morning and placed them in the laundry."

"You don't need to worry about silly stuff like that," Akko chuckled. Diana was worried for nothing again.

"Your shirt ended up in front of the dresser and when I bent down to pick it up, I noticed something wedged underneath it," Diana explained.

Akko's stomach flipped. Did Diana find it?

"I found this notebook underneath the dresser. This is your handwriting, correct?" Diana inquired.

She found Akko's "notes"! Akko prepared herself for interrogation, but Diana simply raised her eyebrow.  _Explain._

In Diana's hand was Akko's  _Love Book._ Akko has been collecting information from the internet, magazines, and other sources to become a better lover. She'd never been in a relationship before, but she wanted to give Diana the treatment she deserved because her Princess didn't deserve anything but the best. She learned the female body was extremely complex. She had no idea how guys were supposed to learn this stuff since even she thought female anatomy was complicated. There were a lot of  _do's_  and  _do not's,_ but Akko was determined to learn for Diana's sake. Not only did she have notes about making love, she also had an entire section dedicated to Diana. She had a list of things Diana liked, disliked, and all Diana's known sensitive places written in that book. She even made a list of things Diana might potentially want to try in the future because there were so many articles stating boredom in the bedroom killed relationships!  _Diana is going to think I'm a creep,_  Akko thought. She only wanted to do her best for Diana. She loved her so much and she was trying her hardest…

"Akko, I'm not angry," Diana assured stroking her beloved's cheek. "I'm just curious as to why you kept this a secret."

"I…I wanted to impress you. You're so dazzling and good at everything. For once, I wanted to take your breath away, the same way you do every day without trying. I'm sorry if I weirded you out," Akko apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. You were doing all this to make me happy! If only you studied magic history with the same devotion," Diana joked while pinching Akko's cheek affectionately. Being so intimate with someone meant being vulnerable in front of them. It felt marvelous, but it was also something new and unknown them. They needed to tread carefully, together.

"How did you gather all that information about me anyway?" Diana asked the shorter witch.

"Massages, tickle fights, cuddles. The usual stuff," Akko responded while reaching up to touch Diana's face. "I've always had trouble focusing on things, but when it comes to you there's a certain…clarity. It comes so naturally, I just need to pay attention. I guess you can say, I've been  _bewitched_."

"Why do you do this? We were having a moment," Diana sighed, but there was a tiny grin on her face. "Also, I'm not so lazy as to make you do all the work," Diana stated while pointing to the page titled  _Steamy Suggestions._

"Oh…well you see…," Akko paused unsure of how to break it to Diana that Diana was more of a  _receiving_  type. Certainly, Diana liked pleasing Akko but she was super into it when they're roles were switched. Akko didn't mind, she thought their dynamic worked perfectly since she liked loving Diana. It was a strange mental thing, having someone like Diana trust a clutz like her to such a degree. Sometimes it felt like had no control in her life with all her failures and struggles, watching everyone else seemingly leave her behind. Yet, here in the bedroom, Diana was giving her power she never felt she had, that's why she started keeping notes. She didn't want to abuse that power and she wanted to use it to love Diana the best she could.

"I should be the one spoiling you!" Diana continued, interrupting Akko's thoughts.  _Oh, she's worried about me. That's why she's so against it,_ Akko thought.

"You literally called being on top 'work'. Diana, I like loving you and you seem to lean more toward being loved. It's ok to let someone else take the lead from time to time," Akko chuckled.

"It feels wrong relying on you to do everything," Diana stated.

"I rely on you for almost everything else! We can switch whenever you want, it's not like this stuff is written in stone. Besides, I can't keep my hands off you regardless of which you are," Akko beamed back at her.

"What about you? You've only been invested in me so far, but this goes two ways. I suppose I should apologize for teasing you so much last night," Diana smirked.

"Diana, I already have Sucy and Amanda picking on me all the time. I don't need any more teasing," Akko pouted. "I should probably apologize too. Sorry for passing out on you last night. I just couldn't stay up anymore," she replied shyly.

"You scared me half to death! You were in the middle of making some smug comment and then you face planted onto my stomach snoring!" Diana laughed. Akko buried her head in Diana's belly, hiding her face. "Oh, Kiwi. I'm sorry, it was just so funny! You were still wonderful last night," Diana soothed the shy witch.

"Really?" came a muffled reply.

"Yes, love. You were great, but don't push yourself so hard next time," Diana responded as Akko peeked at her. "We're still so new to this so I doubt we'll get 'bored' anytime soon. However, I was wondering if there was something you wanted to try. You made a whole list for me, after all," Diana looked back into the notebook. "If you ever tried number six, I'd probably leave you though," Diana commented making Akko gasp.

"That one's pretty popular! Besides, I'd never do something you don't want. I'll ask first," Akko replied seriously before nuzzling Diana.

"I know you will," Diana smiled back. "Still, you don't need to go that far for me. I can't imagine you doing something like that." Diana made another face, making Akko giggle.

"I'd do anything for you! Well then, since you want to know about  _me_ …do you think somewhere down the road you'd wear a Shiny Chariot costume?" Akko asked.

Diana nearly laughed but then she realized Akko was serious. "Really? A Shiny Chariot costume?"

"No shaming Diana! That outfit was sexy and you're gorgeous, it's destined to happen!" Akko whined.

"How am I supposed to feel if you ask me to dress up as  _someone else_  when we do it?" Diana sighed exasperatedly.

"I can't possibly think of someone else when you're always on my mind! I don't want to see Shiny Chariot, I want to see my girlfriend in a sexy outfit! Totally different," Akko assured. Her answer seemed to appease Diana who relaxed a bit after Akko explained herself.

"Maybe someday, but not anytime soon," Diana replied. "I want us to get more comfortable with each other first before we try anything." Akko nodded in understanding and sat up to kiss Diana's cheek. They were learning, slowly but surely.

"Let's eat breakfast. All this talking is making me hungry," Akko suggested pulling Diana gently up from the bed. Diana smiled and followed after her.

Akko looked at her breakfast, toast complete with sausage and eggs. The only potatoes in her plate were delicious looking hash browns. She looked over at Diana to thank her but then she noticed something disturbing.

Diana was eating Cheerios.

Not the honey kind, but plain, bland Cheerios. Diana was a witch with refined tastes, why on earth was she eating flavorless cereal!?

"Diana, do you want some of mine?" Akko offered.

"No, this is enough for me. You should finish your breakfast though considering you're still doing physical training," Diana replied.

"Why Cheerios?" Akko asked while staring at the offensive cereal.

"I just felt like eating cereal," Diana shrugged, but Akko wasn't buying it.

"I could get you Fruit Loops or something," Akko tried again.

"Those are full of sugar and—" Diana was interrupted as Akko figured out the problem.

"Is this because I called you squishy last night?" Akko questioned. Diana paused. "I call you pretty every day! You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen! So what if you gained a few—"

Now Diana was glaring. She did gain a bit of weight since she no longer had patrol duty, though it wasn't noticeable to anyone else. Except for Akko. While she usually found her girlfriend's directness charming, this was another story.

"It's ok! It just means there's more of you for me to love! And I'm really strong so even if you get heavy—" Akko blabbed, digging herself deeper into her own grave.

She loved Akko with all her heart, but by the Nine this girl had a way of finding pushing all her buttons in the most endearing way possible. They still had a lot of work to do, but perhaps further down the road, they'd get better at this whole love thing. Diana vowed to get herself back in shape, not that she was really out of shape to begin with.

She'd wear Shiny Chariot's outfit better than Chariot herself and make Akko's jaw hit the floor.


	3. Shiny Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of there date. I changed the style and turned up the heat a bit.

Akko carried Diana straight to the bed, making her chuckle. "Eager, are we?" Diana smiled as she was gently placed on the mattress. Her response was a barrage of open kisses along her neck.

"I can't wait anymore," Akko whined while nuzzling Diana's neck. She kissed every centimeter of warm skin as she moved toward Diana's chest. Akko peeked up when soft hands started smoothing her hair.

"I wanted to try something from your notebook," said Diana, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Akko moved to give her a lingering kiss.

"What is it?" Akko asked against her lips. She was impatient almost to the point of anxiety. Akko needed Diana now. Their entire date seemed to make her desire worse. Thoughts of Diana filled her head. Reflecting on every gaze, touch, and smile exchanged during their date left her wanting more. Akko was going to burst if she didn't love her tonight. Diana felt her breath hitch when Akko's eyes met hers, deep red clashing with darkening blue. She stroked Akko's cheek, acknowledging the tension between them.

"The one page you scribbled all over," Diana replied, breaking the spell between them. Akko looked away bashfully and settled between Diana's breasts, hiding her face.

"Of all the things you could have chosen, it had to be that," Akko said against her chest, making Diana shudder.

"Of all the places you could have chosen to hide, it had to be there," Diana teased. She started playing with Akko's hair, feeling the silky strands slip free from her fingertips. "I'm curious."

"No," Akko denied, nuzzling her gently. Diana had a feeling Akko was starting to get a little too comfortable there. Part of her was afraid she'd fall asleep.

"Kiwi, please?" Diana asked sweetly knowing Akko wouldn't deny her. With a long drawn out sigh, Akko sat up and grabbed her ring from the bedpost.

"The things I do for love…" Akko said before casting her spell. "You better not laugh!" Diana's attention turned to the magic channeling below Akko's waist. Gentle white light created something akin to a magic strap-on. Diana stifled a giggle, something about it just seemed so…happy. The apparatus emitted a few sparkles and stood proudly, saying hello to the world. She giggled into her hand, failing to muffle the sound.

"Diana!" Akko irked, a blush spreading on her face.

"I apologize," Diana chuckled. "It's cute, Kiwi. And very creative!"

"I know you can buy this sort of thing, but they were scary because there were so many types! I didn't know where to start! I don't think I could ever bring myself to buy one, so I figured I'd use magic. It looks like a kid's toy and it's so sensitive..." Akko ranted as Diana pet her head. Akko's spell defused when she panicked and Diana felt a bit guilty. After Akko finished venting, she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Akko relaxed in Diana's arms deepened the kiss with her signature tug.

Diana didn't hesitate to submit. She parted her lips and let Akko's tongue slip past them. The slow, deliberate motion contrasted with the high-octane energy raging within them. Diana only broke the heated kiss for air and moved to Akko's ear.

"Have you become acquainted with your new toy?" Diana purred against Akko's ear, enjoying the slight shiver she incited.

"I wouldn't use it if there was a risk," said Akko. She started leaving more kisses on Diana's neck starting off gently before increasing her intensity. Akko's lips traveled to buxom breasts, rolling one of the tips lazily with her tongue. The sharp gasp she earned only stirred her on. Akko slipped her hand down to Diana's core, surprised at the feeling of bare skin. "We match!" Akko said as she traced over smooth, soft skin. She continued lightly ghosting over the area, making Diana squirm.

"I thought I'd try it myself. Now stop teasing me," Diana said parting her legs a bit wider.

"But it feels so smooth and soft! Like a plum! Or maybe more like a peach?" Akko said.

"Why is it always food with you?" Diana replied. She bucked into Akko's hand needing more friction.

Akko wanted to make a naughty comment but decided against it when she saw Diana's longing expression. Lips parted, blonde mane a mess from their intense make-out session, Akko couldn't help but stare. Her heart jumped as Diana admired her through long-eyelashes, baiting her with an almost supernatural sensuality. The more she looked, the less she thought, lost in Diana's divine presence. Diana blessed her with her touch and freed her with feather-light kisses. Akko felt the angel in front of her take her hand and guide it back to her center. The hot, wet heat dragged her back down to reality.

Diana was waiting for her.

Tonight, she wanted to do all the work and let Diana relax like the world's prettiest pillow princess. "Are you sure you want me to use the spell? Tell me what you want me to do," Akko asked, placing a chaste kiss on Diana's forehead. Akko's fingers slid in slowly, drawing a breathy sigh from Diana.

"I want you to use it. You worked hard on that spell. I want the fantasy you imagined," Diana responded with effort. Akko continued to stimulate Diana with vigor all while leaving more open kisses on her skin. She wanted to treat Diana, but instead, Diana made tonight about her. She never thought Diana would let her play out this fantasy. Akko felt a bit silly for being embarrassed, Diana was always so accepting.

Akko increased her pace, velvety walls tightening around her. She used her other hand to tease Diana's bud, making her back arch. The thought of using her spell to feel Diana's heat flex around her made her ache. She withdrew her fingers, making Diana mewl.

Akko kissed her way down to Diana's navel, tracing it with her tongue before teasingly dipping it in. A sneak peek of what's to come. She gazed into Diana's hazy blue eyes before closing her teeth around the blonde's supple thigh. Diana felt a jolt of pleasure and bit her lip when she felt Akko's warm tongue smooth over the area. She let out a quiet moan when she felt Akko's tongue against her core, the smooth muscle gliding over wet skin. Akko held Diana in place, subduing her bucking hips. She playfully blew cool air against Diana's heated center, earning another moan. "Akko, I think I'm ready," Diana panted, "You don't need to do all that."

"But this is my favorite part," Akko said before flicking her tongue against Diana's button. Diana couldn't believe how wet she was. Lapping, sucking, teasing, penetrating; Akko's tongue was undoing her. She felt herself drip onto the sheets. It was embarrassing and yet so sinfully arousing, the way Akko worked every part of her. Diana used one hand to massage her chest and the other tangled itself in Akko's hair.

Truth be told, this was Diana's favorite part too.

Diana's breath quickened, pressure building up inside. She was so close!

"Akko!" Diana cried, gripping Akko's hair tightly as she climaxed. Diana's head went blank when Akko held her tongue against her bud, flying and falling at the same time. Akko placed a kiss on her tummy and rested her head there while Diana recovered. Diana was still getting used to seeing the sudden shifts in her lover; primal in one moment and then cuddly in the next. She stroked Akko's hair, long strands tickling her sensitive skin. Akko beamed at her and nuzzled her hand, making Diana grin. Akko always loved getting praised when she did a good job, this was no exception. Then the shift happened again, 'pet-me Akko' was gone and 'succubus Akko' was back. Akko was intoxicating her with a cocktail of contradictions.

Akko licked her lips and glided over Diana's body. She brushed her lips against Diana's ear. "You're not the only one with tricks," she whispered in Japanese. At first, Diana didn't know what she meant. She could barely think clearly, still coming down from her high.

Then it hit her.

Akko was on to her. She figured out the little things Diana used to pull her in from silky clothes to sweet perfumes. Now, the tables were turned. Diana wrapped her arms around Akko and pulled her flush against her body. "You caught me," she said. They remained in that position, holding each other close. Diana felt a bit weak after her orgasm, lazily petting Akko while she pulled herself together. She could feel Akko's heartbeat against her own, the strong and steady rhythm relaxing her even further. "Akko, I want you to do it. Use your spell," Diana said. While her body calmed down, her mind was still drunk on desire.

"You'll tell if anything hurts?" Akko pleaded. The genuine concern made Diana smile. Diana nodded in response, spreading her legs a bit wider so Akko could position herself between them. Akko recast her spell. The sparkling light wasn't intimidating in the least and seeing it paired with Akko's serious expression nearly made her laugh again. Then Akko placed it against her entrance and grinded against her.

It wasn't cute anymore.

Diana clamped a hand over her mouth, but the moan that escaped her couldn't be muffled. "Did I hurt you?" Akko asked frantically.

"N—No, it's the opposite really. Akko, do it again," Diana ordered. While the light seemed innocent enough, it was pulsing with magic. Akko's magic was wild by nature, it made sense that while the light looked still, her magic was moving. It swirled, vibrated, rippled, and did whatever it wanted, the sudden stimulation catching Diana off guard.

Akko looked a bit apprehensive, but Diana encouraged her to continue. She slowly slid the light against Diana's core, occasionally rubbing against her bud. She pulled Diana closer and rolled her hips against her. Diana wasn't prepared for this. She might climax again from just grinding against Akko.

"Princess, I want you on top. I think it's better for you to put it in," Akko said abruptly. She shuffled away from Diana and sat up against the headboard. The sudden loss of contact surprised her, but she knew Akko was only being cautious with her. Diana nodded in understanding and positioned herself above Akko's lap. She noticed Akko was quite flush herself, her cheeks and ears tinted red. She wasn't kidding about being sensitive, Diana thought. She slipped a hand between Akko's thighs and smirked when she felt wet skin. She intentionally brushed her hands against the light as she removed her hand, making Akko quiver. Akko pouted and stuck her tongue out at her.

Diana released a small giggle. She held Akko's shoulders and lowered herself slowly. Diana winced a bit and Akko grabbed her hips, stopping her. "I'm alright," Diana said. Akko's eyes widened when Diana lowered herself even more. She tightened her grip on Akko and looked into her eyes. "Just give me some time to adjust." She tried to kiss Akko, but Akko stopped her for a second time.

"The rule…" Akko said quietly. Diana was a bit bewildered. She pressed her forehead against Akko's and her darling looked up at her with pure devotion. Akko was waiting for Diana's answer, hanging on every word both spoken and unspoken.

"I'm throwing it out. I need more of you," Diana said, disregarding how she tasted herself during their kiss. That was all Akko needed to hear. She deepened the kiss while Diana lowered herself slowly, digging her nails into Akko's shoulder. Akko gasped when Diana enveloped her. It was better than she imagined, overpowering the slight burning she felt on her shoulder. This was bad, she had to warn Diana.

"I-if I break concentration, the spell gets interrupted," Akko grunted, "I can always cast it again, but—By the Nine, Diana stop moving!" The way Diana looked at her while slowly taking her in, erotic yet tender, made her head spin.

Diana halted, though she had already taken Akko to the hilt. The sensation was foreign, but it was her Akko. She wanted it all. However, she didn't expect just how much Akko would react. "You want to please me first because you don't want the spell to break? That sounds oddly like the real thing," Diana translated. Akko embraced her, resting her head against her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Diana asked. She was starting to get worried, maybe Akko was so sensitive it hurt? She kissed the tip of her ear and rubbed her back.

"I can feel you all around me. It's so hot and slippery," Akko said.

Slippery? English wasn't Akko's first language, but Diana wished she was more careful with her words. 'Squishy', 'slippery', it was like she was doing it on purpose, but Diana didn't dwell too long on her love's vocabulary. She moved her hips again and Akko let out a little whine. Akko moved back to Diana's chest, wrapping her lips around one of Diana's peak. Taking this as a sign to continue, Diana moved at a steady pace, finding a rhythm. She was starting to get more comfortable and moved with a bit more intention. Akko kissed her jawline and slid her hands up and down Diana's sides. She started moving to match Diana's rhythm and added gentle bites in between her kisses. Holding Diana like this and still being able to please her, Akko was glad Diana made her pull out this spell. "Do you feel good, Princess?" Diana nodded in response, before giving Akko a kiss on the forehead.

"Switch. I want you on top," said Diana. Akko laid Diana on her back and entered again, with little resistance.  _I'm going to get addicted to this,_ Akko thought. The pleasure was so intense, she rested on top of Diana needing to reorient herself. Diana held her, tracing along Akko's nape. She should be the one comforting Diana, yet here she was being spoiled. Akko loved the way Diana always had her hands on her, her gentle caress encouraging her.

"I'm ok now. Tell me what you want," Akko said before placing a gentle kiss on Diana's scar. The tiny imperfection reminded Akko of how much Diana fought for her.

"Speed up," Diana said, "and I want you to bite." Akko obliged, increasing her pace. The seductive demand made her adrenaline rush. Diana didn't bother hiding her voice knowing Akko wanted to hear it. Akko alternated between shallow and deep thrusts, remembering Diana's sweet spot closer to the front. One of Diana's hands raked through Akko's hair, the other lightly scratching her back. Akko was losing herself in Diana, reaching new parts of her that no one would know except her.

"Tell me you love me," said Diana. Akko's breath hitched. Diana looked so open and vulnerable, her tone gentle despite how rowdy things were getting.

"I love you. I love you so much," Akko answered speeding up even more. Diana threw a leg over her waist, pulling her deeper.

"I'm yours," Diana said, her silky voice wrapping around Akko's mind, stronger than any enchantment.

" _You're mine_ ," Akko parroted in Japanese, feeling a rush as the words left her lips. She leaned down to bite Diana's shoulder, sending a thrill through her beloved. At this point, Akko's was starting to lose rhythm, chaotically burying herself in Diana. They kissed clumsily, Diana's nails scratching at her back. So much was happening, all her senses filled with Diana: Diana's voice in her ear, the sound of skin meeting skin, the salty taste of Diana's skin. Akko was experiencing another kind of ecstasy apart from Diana's tightness. She nuzzled Diana's neck, the scent of sweat, sex, and something distinctly Diana nearly made her climax first. If this were a movie, they'd be in sync, but Akko was nearing too fast. Now of all times, she wished she was more patient. The thought of her spell breaking while Diana was on the border of climax, was too embarrassing to ponder. Good thing she had her trump card.

"Akko, don't stop!" Diana cried.

Akko reluctantly sat up straight, breaking away from Diana's embrace. She muttered something under her breath before using her hand to stimulate Diana's bud, the other one on Diana's chest. Diana came crashing almost immediately. Feeling Diana clench around her sent Akko over the edge after her, spell broken. She let out a relieved sigh and flopped down on top of a very dazed Diana. She almost didn't make it. Diana hugged Akko lovingly, heart still pounding against her chest. They remained wrapped around each other, exhausted but content. Eventually, the cool night air subdued their shared fever.

Diana's head was still cloudy, but she needed to know what just happened. "Kiwi, what did you do at the end?"

"Magic," said Akko. Diana pinched her butt and she let out a yelp. "It was the same sensation spell, but I delivered it with my hands and the Shiny Rod." Akko may have used this very same spell on herself in the past, but she wasn't going to let that slip. However, Diana had a more pressing issue to attend to.

"The what?" Diana asked.

"Shiny Rod! You're so afraid of words, so I had to give it a name," said Akko.

Diana rolled Akko off her after hearing that. Akko let out a disgruntled huff after being removed from her favorite pillow.

"We're not naming it after the Shiny Rod," Diana asserted while turning onto her stomach. Akko immediately laid down on top of her again. She had her front pressed against Diana's back and started to nibble at Diana's ear. "This is all because I bought you all those sweets earlier."

Akko chuckled near her ear and Diana felt butterflies flutter in her belly. Akko started kissing along Diana's spine, occasionally giving her playful nip. Diana smiled into her pillow, she wanted to cuddle her, but she let Akko have her fun.

Until she felt Akko's spell between her cheeks.

"Atsuko Kagari, you get away from my butt this instant," Diana demanded.

"I found a golden opportunity," Akko took a deep breath, "Every hot-dog needs a bun."

"Hot-dog? Akko, please. You're killing me," Diana groaned.

Akko slowly grinded between the two soft globes. She only wanted to tell her (lame) joke, but she found herself getting comfortable.

"Get away from there, it feels strange," said Diana. Akko obeyed her Princess, but she took her time moving away.

"It's so cozy there, though," Akko whined. She moved to lay next to Diana but ended up laying directly on top of a wet spot. In the heat of the moment, it seemed so sexy, but now that they calmed down from their high…

"Diana, my spot's wet," Akko complained, "Switch with me." Diana laughed knowing Akko would never let sleep there even if she offered.

"If you think about it, it's your fault," Diana returned. She borrowed Akko's ring to remove the spot with magic. She made Akko turn around so she could see her back. Diana's eyes widened at the red lines running across the expanse of once smooth skin.

"It must sting," said Diana. Akko noted Diana's apologetic tone and smiled. She would have left them as a reminder of their night, but Akko was aware of how much Diana hated seeing her 'hurt'. Her Princess's maternal side always took over when Akko had even the tiniest scrape.

"I barely felt it. You were amazing," said Akko. "Are you sure nothing hurts? We got sort of rough at the end."

"My legs feel a bit weak, but I think that's natural," Diana replied feeling drowsy. After healing Akko and the spot was removed, Diana felt the full force of her fatigue.

"Did I do good?" Akko asked while Diana dragged her into a sleepy embrace.

"Spectacular," said Diana as she held her little spoon close to her chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. To make it even better, Diana let out a little snore. Akko never heard her snore before, but the little snuffle was the perfect ending to her evening.

There weren't any nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed off as many epithets as possible, so no more "the blonde", "the brunette", "the heiress", etc. Writing a sex scene with 2 female characters gets difficult because of their pronouns. Like, who's doing what?   
> Hopefully, it made sense! I'm still sort of experimenting with styles.

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, concrete consent is extremely important! One should always gain permission from their partner before proceeding. You should actually ask if hickeys are ok too because the marks will linger since they are technically bruises, becoming a nuisance.
> 
> I in no way shape or form think it's ok to leave any marks without proper consent.
> 
> I wrote that last bit to mostly capture their character. Akko and Diana are still learning the ropes and don't know how to properly do these things yet. I think in Akko's head, it's a harmless prank, not realizing what she did was wrong. They're doing stuff based on their "research", after all. It's not what I personally think, rather how I think the characters would act, based on Akko's impulsiveness and impish nature. She's a good bean! She just needs some guidance. I feel like Diana wouldn't be mad since she understands Akko doesn't mean any harm, but she recognizes that something isn't right.


End file.
